


Operation Spotlight

by sammysoupp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysoupp/pseuds/sammysoupp
Summary: After the Jedi Council learns of a new slave and drug ring ran by the Hutts that is posed as a hotel and casino on Cato Neimoidia. The council elicits the help of General (Y/N), General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano to gather intel on the ring and multiple missing persons. The four are to infilitrate the Hutts' facility disguised as casino workers, as well as (Y/N)'s role as the headlining performer, and Obi-Wan's role as her wealthy manager.  Will the four be able to uncover information involving the Hutt's terrible scheme? Will they be able to save any of the missing people? Or will romance and tension get in the way of the Jedi's success?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Operation Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> There will be eventual smut in this story, I will put a warning before the chapters containing smut for any of those who wish to read purely for the story itself. I truly hope you like this story! Thank you for taking the time to read it. Stay safe out there folks, and may the force be with you :)

Your ship had just landed back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, standing up from the pilot’s seat you could feel every sore muscle, every new bruise. Feeling your joints pop as you stretched, you looked over to your co-pilot, Rex, who was worse for wear. You glanced over to the few other Clone Troopers who had accompanied you, also looking like they had the hell beat out of them, and you gave out a tired laugh. You began making your way off the ship as your men followed suit behind you. Once you were all in the hangar bay, you addressed your men with a soft and proud smile resting on your face. 

“I think a nice hot shower, and good night’s rest is long overdue for all of us. You all did an amazing job on this mission, and I can’t thank you enough for all of your hard work.” Your words were greeted with exhausted smiles and nods of gratitude. “Your work here is done men; I’ll go check in with the Council. Go relax fellas, you earned it!” Your men gave you a few farewell salutes and left. You let out a relieving sigh as you watched them disappear to their quarters. 

“Well, you certainly seem to be loved by your men, General (Y/L/N).” You turned around to that sweet, familiar voice and smiled. 

“Oh, come now, General Kenobi, you sound surprised.” You smirked. “Don’t you know most men love me?” Obi-Wan merely chuckled at your usual banter with him. “How have you been? It’s great to see you!” 

He smiled at you, “I’ve been well, trying to keep Anakin and Ahsoka out of trouble, per usual.” You both let out a few laughs. You always adored his laugh, so full and hearty, it never ceased to put a smile on your face. “I’ve actually come to escort you to the Council, we’re going to be leaving on another mission soon.” He saw the exhaustion set in on your features and chuckled. “I know, I know but if it’s not one thing it’s another right?” He held out his arm to you, “Now we really should be off, would hate to keep the Council waiting.” You puffed out a sigh, but gladly looped your arm with his. 

“Oh yes, of course, would haaaate to do that.” You said, sarcasm practically seeping out of you. You and Obi-Wan made your way through the halls of the Temple, catching up on things you had missed in the few weeks you were gone, filling in your companion on how your mission went and how you were truly starting to feel like a leader, a real General. “You are a real General. A damn good one at that I might add.” You felt your face grow red hearing this man; someone you have looked up to since you were both just Padawans, someone you’ve deeply cared for since you can remember, compliment you like this. “You’ve grown so much (Y/N), you’re fierce on the battlefield but you’re also incredibly compassionate towards your men. That’s why they trust you, that’s why the Council trusts you.” He stopped and looked down at you, his blue eyes were filled with so much light, you could get lost in those eyes. He smirked, “You’re also incredibly hardheaded though, better keep an eye on that.” You playfully glared at him and slapped his arm lightly, “Hey! Here I was thinking you were just going to keep complimenting me.” 

“Now, I don’t want that head of yours to get any bigger than it already is!” He winked at you, and again you slapped his arm with a chuckle. “You’re such a tease Obi-Wan, you know that?” giving his arm a gentle squeeze, you could feel his muscles underneath his tunic, and your mind slowly started to drift to what the rest of him felt like. 

“Only to you, darling, only to you” Obi-Wan replied giving your hand a light squeeze before ushering you to the doors of the Council’s meeting chambers. He held the door open for you, and you were practically tackled by Ahsoka. You had always been fond of her, she showed so much promise as a Jedi, but was still able to keep her fun and spunky personality. Ahsoka gave you a tight squeeze and immediately started bombarding you with questions about your mission. 

“Ahsoka, give Master (Y/L/N) some breathing room won’t ya! You’ll have plenty of time to chat later.” Anakin chuckled as he pulled his Padawan off you, giving you a nudge with his elbow, he whispered, “I would love to hear about your mission too though, I’ve heard you’ve been trying some new defensive strategies with the Clones. I’m dying to try them out myself.” 

“It’s good to see you too Ani.” You rolled your eyes, “I’ll be sure to fill you in later.” You nudged him back and starting walking towards your usual spot in the Council’s circle. Directly across from Obi-Wan. You two would often share glances, and the occasional eye roll towards each other during Council meetings. Especially when Master Plo and Master Windu would start their usual bickering. 

“Great, now that we are all here, let’s get down to business.” Mace Windu said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. But what else was new? “We have discovered the Hutts have set up a casino on Cato Neimoidia, a front for a new drug and slave ring they are funding.” He waved his hand toward the center of the room, and holograms of missing persons reports appeared. “These are just the ones we received this week,” you felt your heart sink a bit, as you saw a young girl’s face, barely even Ahsoka’s age, float through the room. Your eyes wandered over to Obi-Wan who was leaning forward in his chair, studying the faces, one hand stroking his beard. 

“So, what are you suggesting we do Master Windu?” You asked, anxiety clearly making its way into your tone. 

“We need you four,” He gestured back to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka “to infiltrate the Hutt’s casino and gather as much intel as you can. This is not a rescue mission, we simply need to know as many facts as possible about the business, the workers, and the clientele before we step in.” You opened your mouth to speak, but Master Windu was quick to cut you off, “I know what you’re thinking (Y/N) but if you go in there Lightsabers at the ready, we may not be able to track down any of these missing people. We could uncover far more of these rings, and their leaders by blending in and observing.” 

“Okay, so how do you propose we do that?” It was Skywalker’s turn to chime in. 

“You’ll all need to disguise yourselves as workers and club goers.” Mace replied, he turned toward Ahsoka. “We need you to go undercover as a table dealer, I hear you’re quite good at Sabacc Padawan.” Ahsoka rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh, gambling isn’t exactly welcomed in the Jedi Temple. “Oh gee, I’m not that great. What good would that do for us anyways Master?” 

“With you conversing directly with patrons and other employees, you should be able to gather information easily.” Ahsoka merely nodded as Mace turned his attention towards Anakin. “We want you to disguise yourself as a bartender, we’re hoping with you posing as such you’ll have access to their storerooms and possibly more. This will also give you easy access to their customers, you should have no problem getting some of the female clients to talk.”

“While I’m honored you think I’m a smooth talker with the ladies,” Anakin chuckled “I don’t know the first thing about making drinks.” Mace rolled his eyes and barely even looked over at Anakin, “Well I guess you better start reading up on it then hm?” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly. You watched as Mace walked over to Obi-Wan, and you were quite intrigued to hear what your friend’s assigned role would be in all of this. As awful as the situation was, you had to admit this was one of the more exciting missions you had gone in a while.

“Master Kenobi, you will be posing as a rich playboy,” you let out a small snort and Obi-Wan shot a half-hearted glare your way. “With you acting as a wealthy businessman, we have no doubt either the Hutts or one of their associates will want to get you in on their dealings. This will give us an edge in infiltrating their seedy establishment.” Obi-Wan merely stroked his beard and nodded in approval, you could practically see the wheels already turning a thousand lightyears a minute in his head. The thought of Obi-Wan in some high-class suit and tie, playing the part of a scummy drug lord, had you mentally drooling a bit. You snapped out of it as Mace made his way back over to you. 

“So, what’s my role in this Master? Am I a cocktail waitress? A bouncer? A rich man’s arm candy?” You glanced over at Obi-Wan on that last guess, an almost unnoticeable touch of red had dusted his cheeks. 

Master Yoda let out a small chuckle, you turned your head towards him in surprise almost forgetting he was there completely. “No no. The main event, you are.” He gave you a mysterious smile and you returned it with confusion plastered on your features. “(Y/N) you will be posing as one of the casinos performers, you’ll be the perfect distraction.” Mace added. It was Anakin’s turn to let out a snort, and you shot him a look that only made him laugh more. 

“I’m sorry Master, but I fail to see why my role is necessary.” you huffed. 

“(Y/N) with you on stage, no one will be able to keep their eyes off you,” your face flushed pink at this “you’ll also have far more access to behind the scenes of the casino, and to the women, who are no doubt pawns of the slave ring.” Mace smirked, “Plus I’ve seen you dance a few times at galas and banquets, you’re quite the natural.” Your face was bright red, you looked over to the others who were practically in stitches over Master Windu’s remark.

“What do you say Master (Y/L/N)? Think you can handle this mission?” You could practically hear the taunting tone seeping out of Mace’s mouth. You let out a sigh, and shrugged your shoulders, before nodding your head to your former Master. “I’m in, but by the force I swear, at the first sign of trouble we’re dropping the charade and getting answers my way.” You looked over to Obi-Wan who simply shook his head and smiled at you. 

“Deal.” Mace gave you a soft smile and held out his hand for you to take. You respectfully took it, “So, when do we leave?” 

“Your ship is being prepared now, I suggest you all go and pack. Be prepared to leave in two hours, once you arrive on Cato Neimoidia you will all check into the hotel above the Hutts’ casino. We will have more information ready for you there. Dismissed.” Mace walked back over to Master Yoda, as the four of you made your exit from the Council’s meeting chambers. 

“Okay team meet you back at the hangar bay in two hours.” Anakin gave a nonchalant wave from over his shoulder as he left the council room. Ahsoka bowed to the fellow council members and hurriedly rushed after her master. 

You let out a nervous sigh and went to stand, Obi-Wan was soon at your side offering his hand to you. “So…” Obi-Wan began and smirk creeping its way onto his face.

“Don’t you dare say another word Mr. Playboy.” You playfully glared at him as you accepted his hand. 

“I was just going to say, I’m looking forward to your shining performance General.” The emphasis on General caused you to playfully push him, you gained a short laugh, and you were about to give a snarky remark when you were both interrupted by Mace. 

“General (Y/L/N). General Kenobi. If I could have a moment of your time before you leave.” You both turned your attention and nodded to the more short-tempered Jedi.  
“When you arrive at the hotel, we have two connecting rooms for the four of you. Anakin and Ahsoka will be a floor below you as to not rouse any suspicion. There is a small staircase behind one of the rooms paintings so you can all have access to each other when you’re off duty. We have already left your disguises in each of your rooms. We have an inside man waiting to escort you to your rooms, and to your positions. He will also have more information for the two of you specifically on some of the more notorious clients that have been coming into the Hutt’s establishment more frequently.” Mace said all of this as curtly as ever.

If Mace was one thing it was organized, and if he was two things it’s being organized and hot headed. You mentally laughed at your dumb joke and felt a ghostly hand lightly smack the back of your head. Not even having to look, you knew Obi-Wan had reached through to force to snap your attention back to your old Master. You straightened up a bit and put on your best focused face. 

“So, how long have you all known about this ring? This seems like an awful lot of preemptive planning on the council’s part.” You asked bluntly, not liking the fact you’ve been kept in the dark again by the council. 

“Our man has been undercover for a few months now.” Mace responded in a bored tone.

“Months?!” Your mind flashed back to the faces of the missing people in the hologram, and those were just from this week! “We should’ve known about this sooner Master! How many of those men, women, hell how many children may have already lost their lives to Hutts already?!” 

“General! I think it’s best if you leave the planning and decision making to myself, Master Yoda, and Master Plo. Now good luck on your mission. You are dismissed, may the force be with you.” Mace waved his hand dismissively, you knew by now there was no debating him and you were better off walking away when told do so, albeit you did so begrudgingly. 

“General Kenobi, can I talk to you for a moment, I need to discuss a few more details with you.” You looked over your shoulder at this and were greeted with a warm apologetic smile from Obi-Wan before he turned his attention back to Mace. 

You made your way back to your assigned room, walked over to your bed, grabbed your singular pillow, and let out a frustrated, muffled scream into it. Pulling away from your pillow you sighed and sat down on your bed. You tried to calm your emotions down by repeating the Jedi mantra to yourself but found yourself growing more irritable. 

‘If I’m such a good general, such an important member of the council why do they always leave me out of discussions? Why am I always left on the back burner, to just accept how they want to handle things? And now, I’m just expected to perform like some Kowakian at their beck and call.’ 

Your thoughts were running wild, you could feel yourself getting more irritated and anxious about this mission. You took a few deep breaths and reminded yourself that there were people who needed your help, desperately needed your help, and any role you could play in that would be enough. You quickly packed your bag with essentials and made your way out of your room, almost knocking Obi-Wan over in the process.

“Hello there, I was just coming to check on you. Are you alright?” Obi-Wan looked at you with honest, genuine concern and you felt yourself start to calm down.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about that, I just got overwhelmed I suppose. Thank you for checking on me Obi. It means a lot.” You looked up at him, seeing a small smile resting on his face, and it made your heart flutter. Your emotions were all over the place since you arrived back at the temple, and it worried you, maybe you just desperately needed to sleep. You shook your head and smiled back at him. 

“Shall we make our way to the hangar?” You said with as much confidence as you could muster. 

“We shall.” Obi-Wan smiled wider now and held his arm out to you, which you gratefully accepted. You always accepted, if it meant being close to him you would always accept if he offered. You felt your face warm up a bit at that, and mentally started shooing those thoughts away. They were not thoughts a Jedi should have, but you couldn’t help yourself and looked up at Obi-Wan as slyly as you could. Taking in all his features, his perfect features. Time had been wonderful to him, you always thought he was handsome even when you were just Padawans, but the beard definitely did things for you. 

“Is there something on my face (Y/N)?” Obi-Wan smirked, not looking down at you. Giving your arm an almost unnoticeable squeeze. 

You quickly turned your attention back to the hangar bay you were entering, “Sorry I must have spaced out looking at you.” You knew Obi-Wan would see right through that excuse, but it was a better option than saying, ‘Oh, sorry, I was just admiring you and fantasizing about feeling your beard rub against the inside of my thighs’. Kriff, you needed to get a grip on these thoughts. 

“Mhm, well better keep an eye on that too then.” Obi-Wan continued to smirk and took pleasure in seeing how irritated you were in getting caught staring at him, again. Obi-Wan had caught you doing it several times, you would always pass it off as spacing out. But what you didn’t know or at least he hoped you didn’t know, is he did it too, fairly often in fact. He was just better at concealing his feelings, while you tended to wear them on your sleeves. 

“Took you two long enough!” Anakin shouted from your ships’ boarding ramp. 

“Oh, shove it Sky Guy.” You laughed, playfully pushing him as you walked onto the ship. You were worried about all of you arriving on one ship, but Mace had left extremely detailed, borderline OCD, notes on when you were to arrive and how you were to arrive. He left you a note specifically to read over the mission details multiple times before arrival. You let out a tired sigh and dropped down onto one of the cots on the ship and pulled out your holopad. 

“Alright it says here that Anakin and Ahsoka are to fly us to Cato Neimoidia.” You began reading out loud. 

“Alright, we’re on it!” Ahsoka excitedly rushed to the cockpit and began warming up the engines. 

“Anakin, please do try to fly within safety regulations. The last thing we need is to be stopped by any of Cato Neimoidia’s security forces.” Obi-Wan lectured as he followed the two into the cock pit. 

You laid down on the cot and continued reading through the transcript. You felt your eyes growing heavy and quickly shook your head a bit to focus. You scanned over some of the more miniscule details but stopped when your eyes scanned over a particularly intimate one. In the notes it clearly stated that you were an up-and-coming performer from Alderaan named Astir Aldruth. Interesting choice, but what was more interesting was Obi-Wan’s part in this, he was to pose as your extremely wealthy manager who many have speculated to be your lover. You saw an attachment of a tabloid article the council had faked with the two of you on it, walking arm in arm. Both of you smiling at each other but dressed in more elegant attire. Where in the galaxy did they even get this photo? And when did they have time to alter it? The kicker was the headline, “Coworkers? Friends? Lovers? We have the scoop on Astir Aldruth and her manager Niqos Stelqols.” 

Your mouth hung open slightly and your face was warming up again. Does the council know about your feelings? Is that why they did this? Because it would be more convincing? Surely Obi-Wan wouldn’t be comfortable with this, right? 

You groaned and rubbed your temples, trying to calm your thoughts down. You had just told yourself before boarding this ship you needed to get a handle on your thoughts and emotions toward Obi-Wan and then the council does this. You kept telling yourself this must be some sort of test, that the council must know and are tempting you to see if you were fit to be a Jedi. You focused on your breathing and closed your eyes. Slowly letting yourself drift off into a light slumber. 

Your nap was quickly interrupted when you heard someone enter into the room, you opened your eyes and saw Obi-Wan sitting down in a chair across from the cot you were in. “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sure you need the rest.” He said apologetically. 

“No, no it’s fine. I didn’t mean to take a nap.” You sat up and rubbed your eyes, thinking carefully on how to broach the subject with him. You didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but you certainly didn’t want it to be a surprise to him either. You fidgeted with your holopad and took a deep breath, “Obi?” 

“What is it, my dear?” Obi-Wan looked up from his own holopad to give you his full attention. “My dear” he only used that on a small hand full of occasions but every time he did it still managed to give you butterflies. You took another breath, “Have you had a chance to read over the mission details yet?” You felt yourself fidgeting and tried to calm yourself down, so you resulted to picking at the sleeves of your robe. 

“Not yet, I was just about to. Everything okay? You seem nervous.” Obi-Wan got up from his seat and sat down beside you on your cot. You scooted away a bit, not wanting to offend but the butterflies in your stomach were already going wild. 

“You should scroll down to page 10 it has more details about our roles in this.” You didn’t look at him and continued to pick at your sleeve. Obi-Wan looked over you, wondering why there was such a sudden shift in your mood, then turned his attention to his holopad and scrolled down to the page you had suggested. His eyes ran over the notes and few times, and he smiled, realizing why you were so nervous. He wouldn’t say anything, not yet at least, not until he was absolutely sure about your feelings. He opened the attachment of the tabloid and his smile grew wider. He admitted to himself that this seemed like a lot for the council to do but he understood completely why they would do it. 

“Huh.” Obi-Wan let out. 

You turned your attention to him, seeing that he was looking at the faked tabloid article of the two of you. “I know, isn’t this insane? Why would the council put two of their Generals in such a scandalous position?” You could hear the awkwardness in your voice, but you desperately wanted to hide any excitement you had about this situation.  
“I suppose they wanted to make your performer role more convincing, and this would explain why I would be around you more often. Explains why we would be sharing a hotel room as well.” Obi-Wan said calmly, which completely shocked you. Why isn’t he freaking out about this more?! 

Obi-Wan huffed out a small laugh, “You have to admit, we do make a very convincing couple though.” He looked at you and held up the photo of the article. You looked between him and the photo a few times, you noticed the tiniest smirk resting on his face. 

Oh Kriff.


End file.
